


Second First Kiss

by Sunstar77



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: "Lots of firsts for this body," he murmured.





	Second First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Set between "The Christmas Invasion" and "New Earth." I've moved the goodbye scene at the beginning of "New Earth" to right after Christmas tea in "The Christmas Invasion."

Rose stared morosely as this new Doctor bounced manically around the console. He babbled at both her and the TARDIS, keeping up a steady stream of nonsense in a non-Northern accent. That just depressed her all the more. Every now and then, he let out a burst of anger at Harriet Jones, Torchwood, the Earth and Humanity in general. When he finally stopped and looked at her, his eyes were the wrong color. With her arms crossed in front of her, Rose was sure she was the very picture of misery.

The Doctor stared at her for a few silent minutes, as if she were some interesting experiment or new species. Rose tried not to squirm under his gaze. He was being rude again, staring at her like that and if she had been feeling any less down, she'd have told him off for it too.

Suddenly, he leapt back into action, running about the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers, sending them off somewhere. She expected him to give her a lengthy explanation of where they were going, but none came.

The TARDIS landed, amazingly smoothly for once, and he held out his hand to her, wiggling the new fingers slightly. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her outside.

Rose gave an involuntary gasp when she gazed about. They stood on a cliff overlooking an ocean that appeared to be made of stars. She had a hard time telling where the ocean ended and the sky began. As she stared up, colored streaks began moving across the sky. Pinks, purples, greens, reds, blues, all the colors transversed the atmosphere as she watched.

"What is it?" Rose couldn't take her eyes off the moving streaks of light.

"Meteorites falling into the atmosphere. The gasses surrounding this planet cause the colors. During the day, the sky is an amazing pink."

"Where are we?"

"The planet Jahra. 3.825 billion light years from Earth." He wrapped an arm around her waist. Rose let her head drop to his shoulder.

As they watched, the sky began to lighten. The streaks of color slowly disappeared from view as the sky grew pinker and the sun began to rise. Even as the sky changed, the ocean stayed the same. The surface remained black, speckled with twinkling silver.

"Sometimes, when I need to be reminded there is still beauty and joy and rightness in the universe, I come here," the Doctor finally spoke.

Rose turned and met his gaze. Suddenly, his brown eyes didn't seem so wrong to her. slowly, she entwined her fingers with him. "Thank you," she said and leaned forward. Her lips met his, soft and unsure. Rose prepared herself for his withdrawal, but none came. He pulled one hand away from hers and sank it into the hair at the nape of her neck, holding her. His lips were cool, and just a little bit demanding.

Rose expected a quick kiss, but the Doctor's reaction surprised her. She opened her mouth a little and he responded, his tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip, before slipping into her mouth.

He tasted like coffee and chocolate from Christmas supper's pudding. Her free hand crept under his coat and suit jacket to rest on his back, holding onto, almost clinging to the material of his shirt.

Rose had to pull away first, the need for a proper breath overriding the pleasure from the kiss.

He rested his forehead against hers, breathing, she was pleased to see, as hard as she was.

"Well," he remarked. "I think that was 'you're welcome'."

Rose giggled. "Remind me to thank you for things more often. That was our first kiss," she pointed out.

The Doctor got a thoughtful look on his face. "Lots of firsts for this body," he murmured. The sun had fully risen while they had been occupied and it quickly grew uncomfortably warm.

"Shall we get going? By this planet's equivalent to noon, it'll be well above 232.22222222 ad infinitum degrees Celsius."

Rose followed him back into the cool interior of the TARDIS. "Where we off to then?"

The Doctor thought for a minute, before a broad grin appeared on his face. "Ever been to New York?"


End file.
